


First Kiss

by afluffykiwi



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afluffykiwi/pseuds/afluffykiwi
Summary: Marie would rather ask for forgiveness than permission. She'd prefer neither- a kiss and dash is the perfect plan.(tumblr request)





	

There was no way for her to be subtle about it- but then again, there was nothing subtle about ‘testing his reach and her flexibility’ or ‘popping heatsinks’. As much as she enjoyed those talks, they were amusing and she did _want_ him ( ~~ _her younger self would be scandalized if she heard that_~~ ), she wanted more than just his body. She didn’t fall for that, she fell for who he was ( _cheesy cheesy_ ).

She wanted to be sweet, show she cared in a softer way than charging geth and husks and lord knew what else to keep him safe. She wanted to kiss him.

Turian kisses weren’t that weird- touch foreheads, look right into their eyes… humans did that too- she just needed to reach his face. That was were the problem lay. She was nearly two feet shorter than him, no amount of tippy toe stretching would close the distance entirely. He’d need to bend down, and that would mean asking, which she didn’t want to do. A kiss ‘n dash, that was the plan.

Garrus must’ve taken notice of her trouble silence because he turned, confusion obvious in his body language. She straightened and smoothed her brow, waving off the question he had yet to ask. 

“I’m just thinking. Planning.”

“Planning what?”

She heaved a sigh, gesturing absently as she walked over to the console he was working on. She kept gesturing even as she started to climb the console, ignoring his startled protests before she twisted and fell onto him.

Her elbows braced on his shoulders, knees clamping about his waist as she brought their foreheads together. it wasn’t soft or sweet like she’d wanted, and she struggled to keep her eyes open against the pain she’d so foolishly brought upon herself. She looked him in the eyes for a good fifteen seconds before pressing her lips to his crest, just under his eyes, and she dropped down.

“Got you! No tag backs!” She blurted, and dashed from the room before he could reply.


End file.
